Vacation Of Dreams
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex and Mitchie meet on their vacations, but it seems to be a hell of an adventure when crazy situations appear. Alex has to find the stone of dreams and Mitchie has to find her heart and where its leading too. Femslash. R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**This story has also been on my mind for a while, its the "Wizards of Waverly Place" movie with a couple twists of my own. And of course it has Mitchie in it. ;) Its a little different from the movie. They do have to find the stone of dreams but its kinda weird, its all romantasy and stuff ^_^**_

_**Alex and Mitchie haven't met,... YET. **_

_**They are 16 so they can drive and stuff.**_

_**Umm, its rated M! So, if you don't like sex and sexual activities, dont read you fool :P**_

_

* * *

_

_Alex's POV_

I had single handedly ruined my only other way of escaping this family trip. I just wish that my parents wouldn't treat me like a kid so much. I was supposed to stay with Harper, but I guess that's fucked now. We were on the plane to our vacation in the Caribbean. The only good thing there would be there was the girls in bikinis but no one can know I think like that. If my parents knew I was gay, they would shit a brick, actually make that a couple bricks and a chicken. We arrived at the hotel and I jumped out of the car landing on some guys suitcase and running away from my parents. A man and woman with a platter full of drinks stopped us and I totally ignored the man, smiling flirtaliciously at the hawaiian woman, she smiled back at me. Score 1 for Alex. She placed a traditional Leis around my neck and I thanked her graciously. They walked away and I looked at her ass, I think my mom must of noticed since she pulled me over to the side with my dad.

"Alex, we know your gay, and if-" I cut my mom off.

"I'm not gay!"

"Alex, we read your diary." Jerry interjected and held up my pink and purple fuzzy journal. Max and Justin were standing far away from us wondering what we were talking about.

"Why would you do that?"

"To find out what is really going on. And now we know, so we need to talk. Get settled, unpack your things, and meet me and your mom in our room. Don't stop to flirt along the way."

I rolled my eyes and walked along the beach with my bags, luckily I had a room all to myself, which meant I could have girls in and out as I please. I walked passed some girls and I smiled and winked, they smiled back and we started talking, they gave me their numbers to 'hang out'. This trip would be awesome now I realized it. I met a girl along the way who I started talking to and by the end of our 'talk' I had her pressed against the wall, my lips kissing and sucking every inch of her body. My hands roaming her back, and slipping under her bikini strap to slide forth and start rubbing her erect nipples. Her hands were roaming underneath my shirt, trailing towards the front of my pants, I pressed her against the wall, shoving my knee hard between her knee, extracting a moan. I opened my eyes to see my mom a couple hundred feet away, she was walking in my direction, but completely oblivious to what I was doing.

"I have to go." I said.

"Will I see you again?" She asked.

"Here's my number." I handed her a slip of paper and kissed her again.

I picked up my baggage and started running towards my room, I was already supposed to be unpacked and ready to talk.

I opened my door and threw my stuff all over, throwing a suitcase onto my beg, ripping it open and flinging clothes about to look like i've been doing something at least. Teresa entered a couple of minutes later and sat down on the opposite bed I had picked.

"Look Alex, were not disappointed in you, were just worried okay? There are alot of girls at this place, and on vacation things can get a little out of hand, and we just don't want you-" 

"Having sex?"

"Yes.

"Jeez, mom, i'm not a whore." I started thinking about the girl I met, I was definetly gunna have sex with her. I've already had sex, like 6 times, all with girls, I was raped once and that was by a guy though. I was a whore really, but I didn't mind. All the girls i've dated and had sex with had nothing special. I wanted more, I wanted passionate love making, not just sex that helps keep the urges down.

"Well, we've read your diary, so we know you've had sex more than once so we just don't want you-"

"Mom! Shut up! I can have sex with whoever I want."

"Oh yeah? Your on this vacation as a family, and if I find out there has been one girl in this room, you'll be grounded for four months when we get back to New York."

"Oh my god! I hate you! I wish you and dad had never even met!"

"Well, I guess we all have wishes that will never come true."

She walked out of my room, I was so pissed I was just gunna fuck the next girl I saw. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ashley's number. She was the girl who I had to leave when I saw my mom walking towards us.

"Hey babe, it's Alex."

"Oh! Hey Alex, whats up?" She seemed extremely excited.

"Hey, nothing much. Do you wanna come to my room?"

"Yes, of course. What's your room number?"

"Three hundred and seven." She squeeled loudly.

"Okay, be there in a minute."

_A couple minutes later....._

I had changed into my bikini and I opened the door to Ashley, she was leaning against the door frame, with a fuck-me-now looking face. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, locked the door and combined our lips in a sexy kiss. We pushed through piles of clothes and I pushed the suitcase off the bed, she turned around and threw me onto the bed, dominating me. I didn't mind, it was just sex no matter who was leading. She crawled on top of me, straddling me, pinning my arms down. She leant down and kissed me.

_Four hours later...._

It was an hour until I knew my mom would call me for dinner, we were still going at it. I have had alot of sex, but she was really good. I had made her have another orgasm, she screamed my name and she collasped down on me. She rolled over and we just looked up at the ceiling. She breathed out deeply and I shuffled over and kissed her lightly. She broke the kiss and spoke.

"Wanna go again?" She asked.

"You bet." I pulled the bedsheets over us, crawled on top and we continued with our fun for another forty-five minutes. I heard a knock on the door and I stopped thrusting into her with the strap-on I had connected to myself.

"Quick hide under the bed." I pulled it out of her slowly making sure not to hurt her and she grabbed it and hit under the bed.

I opened the door with a towel on.

"I'm showering."

"I'm sure, meet us in our room in twenty minutes." She left and I looked at Ashley crawling out from under the bed.

"We have twenty minutes too finish what I started." I winked at her, reconnected the strap-on, entered her smoothly and continued thrusting until she came, and she joined me for my shower. Before I left she pulled out a baggie of pills of different colors.

"What is it?"

"E, of course. Here try these, you'll dance."

I hesitantly took the pills and swallowed them, they went down roughly and it tasted gross when it had touched my tongue for a while. I had taken three and a half pills. She smiled and kissed me and she agreed to meet me and the feast on the beach. I had three minutes before I had to leave to I gave her another quickie and then walked her back to her room and kissed her goodnight. I was walking along the sand alone, when I saw the most gorgeous, sexiest, prettiest perfect girl walking along the beach too. I was automatically drawn to this girl until my mom slapped her hand onto my shoulder and pulled me away.

"Alex, why do you smell like sex?" 

"Hmmm? Do I? I hadn't noticed." I turned my head to the girl who had been walking on the beach. She was gone and I frowned.

"Alex!" My dad shouted.

"Huh? What now?" He pulled me over to the side.

"Your mom said you smelt like sex." He reached forward and smelt my hair. "Oh god, Alex, you do! Who was it?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!" I screamed. I was pissed now, he was ruining my after-sex glow and happiness.

"We'll talk later."

We had dinner and entertainment, but the only thing I was interested in was finding that girl. I could feel the pills affecting my thinking and so I excused myself and walked to the beach, looking frantically left and right.

"Alex!" Oh crap, who now? They better not ruin my buzz.

"Oh, hey Ashley." I smiled and she smiled back so hard i'm suprised it did't hurt her cheeks.

"Wanna go for a swim?" She asked, but winked at the same time. I could feel a burn between my legs just thinking about sex.

"Yeh sure." I pulled off my shirt and pants, revealing my black bikini. She checked me over and winked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water. It was cold cause it was night-time but I really needed this to relieve my urges. She dragged me around the corner into a small secluded bay, the rocks were sharp but I didn't care. She kissed me slowly and softly, and soon the tide had pushed us into the shore. We were laying with our feet towards the ocean, just where the water met the sand and crashed over us. She was wearing shorts and pulled a strap-on out of her back pocket. She pulled down my bikini bottom and entered me harshly, she wasn't gently, she thrust hard and painfully but soon enough I came and she started cleaning me up with her tongue until she layed on top of me sleepily. Sex on drugs was the best, I could really get used to this. Some men turned the corner of the bay and noticed us.

"Oh, hey, look at these party girls. There totally fucked outta their minds."

"Mmmm, hey sexy. Mind if we join the fun?"

"Yes, we mind, leave us alone." My voice sounded so unconvincing.

"Well it seems like you want us here."

"Well we really don't so leave!" I was scared cause I was on drugs, I couldn't really determine left from right at the moment.

"Hey, this beach is public property, we can be here if we want."

"Fine, we'll leave. You guys can go fuck yourselves!"

"Oh, we plan on fucking somthing."

My eyes widened and I grabbed Ashley's hand and made a break for it. The men ran us down and tackled us. I heard something crack when they tackled Ashley and when I was taken down I landed on a bunch of sharp rocks and coral. I screamed in pain and I heard someone shouting.

"Hey! What are you doing?" This magestical voice screamed.

"Oh shit, man let's book it!" The guys jumped off of us and ran away from my saviour. This person kneeled down next to me and I looked and saw that this was the girl I had seen at the beach. She brushed the hair from my face and I whimpered in pain as I moved my back.

"Help... Ashley.... please, she needs it more than me." She nodded and walked over to her, kneeling beside her and talking to her.

"I'll take you guys to the hospital."

"No!" They would be able to tell if we had drugs in our systems.

"She has a broken arm, I can't do anything else. And the coral you've landed in is poisonous, it could kill you.

"Okay, fine." She nodded and helped Ashley up, although she was in pain, I felt majorly sick. The stinging in my back increased as I tried to get, the mystery girl held out her hand and helped me up.

"Thank you, my names Alex." I said weakly.

"Anytime Alex, the names Mitchie."

We walked to the hospital, it wasn't very far since they had one on destination since the hotel was so big. I puked a few times on the way there. Mitchie said that was the sideaffects from the poisonous coral and that we should hurry up before it got worse. We finally reached the doctors and as I entered the hospital I collasped onto the floor. All I heard was someone screaming and then it was all black.

I was half awake, and half asleep. I could feel eyes on me, I opened them sharply and the light started burning them. I covered my eyes with my arm and started to look around. Mitchie was sitting in a chair, watching me watching her.

"Good morning." She smiled a small charming smile.

"Uggh! The morning, what time is it?" She giggled softly.

"It's 9:30, you've been out for a while."

"A while?"

"Like... hmmm thirteen and a half hours."

"That long?" She nodded. "Are my parents here?"

"No, no one's stopped by."

"Oh," I wasn't suprised. "But why are you here? I mean, I like having you here but did you stay here overnight? Won't your parents be angry?"

"Umm, i'm here alone. My mom said she needed a break so she sent me here for while."

"Why the hell would she send you alone? That's just wrong."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to something as bad as that."

"So is like.. umm Ashley your girlfriend?" She asked quietly, her head looking at her twidling thumbs.

"No, she's a girl I met." She looked at me a little happier than before she asked the question. "So what about you? Got a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Umm, I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh, i'm sorry, that sucks."

"No, it's okay, she was terrible." She giggled lightly and looked at me. "You can leave the hospital today." 

"Oh right, are you staying at the hotel?"

"Yeh, room 301."

"Oh, your close to me. We should hang sometime." She broke into a big smile.

"Yeh, we should."

It broke into a comfortable silence, and she smiled at me. Ashley bounded in, her arm in a brace.

"Hey Alex, Mitchie. Umm can I speak to Alex for a sec Mitchie?" She asked.

"Yeh, sure. I'll be right outside okay?" Mitchie assured me when I looked worried.

"Okay." I replied to her.

"I have to leave Alex. My mom's taking me to a new hotel."

"Oh, that sucks. How's your arm?" I asked politely. I actually wanted her to leave, she was getting on my nerves. We said our goodbyes and she kissed me goodbye. I was never happier to get rid of someone. Mitchie walked back in with a smirk on her face. 

"What's with the look?" She smirked wider and responded.

"You slept with her didn't you?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" She and I both cringed.

"She came up to me and told me to stay away from _her_ Alex."

"Oh, wow. Obsessed much?"

"Yeh, just a tad. You musta been really good." She joked.

"Pfffttt! I always am and always will be." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

I decided to it was time to leave and she passed me my clothes and left the room. I rolled my eyes at her, she was so proper. She came back five minutes later when I was dressed and offered me a ride home which I gladly accepted. She took my hand lightly and lead me to her car. She had rented but it was still flashy, it was a 2010 McLaren P11. It was like sex on wheels. She opened the door and drove me to the parking lot by our hotel rooms. She helped me out the car, keeping our hands together and as we were almost to my room I heard my mom shouting.

"Alex! Where have you been?!"

"I was at the hospital."

"From what?! A sex overload from this-this-this gay slut?!"

"Mom! I was in the hospital because someone tried to rape me and I landed on some poisonous coral. This girl you just insulted saved me from getting raped and dying!"

"It was probably your fault you almost got raped."

"I hate you! I wish you and dad were dead!"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Teresa fell to the floor. I gasped and checked her pulse, there was none. She was dead.

"What just happened?" Mitchie asked.

"I have no clue." I replied. I did actually. It was magic but Mitchie couldn't know.

"I'm gunna find Justin."

"Who?"

"My brother..."

I ran around and found him talking to Max near the pool with Mitchie trailing behind me closely. He looked pretty distraught about something, I played it cool.

"Oh hey, Justin, what's up?"

"Dad just died, he fell over and the paramedics took him to the hopital."

"Oh, why?...."

"ALEX! You did something didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to look all innocent. I guess it didn't work.

"OH NO! What did you do?"

"Justin, ix-snay on the magic-a."

He looked behind me and Mitchie waved at him but smiled at me. I smiled back and she smiled even bigger, if that were possible, she had such a full mouth smile, it was adorable.

"Ummm, can we have a minute to talk Mitch?" I asked her.

"Yeh, sure." She stepped back and me and Justin took a couple of steps forward.

"What did you do?"

"I wished that mom and dead were dead."

"Well, did you have a wand in your hand?" He asked worriedly.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Well, I guess with the magic thats in your body it must of heard your wish and subconiously granted it. You must of really meant it for it to happen."

"At the moment I did, but not now."

"It doesn't matter. It's happened now." He snapped.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean it."

"Well, great Alex. Just great! This is exactly something you would do!"

"Shut up! I didn't know this would happen, if I did I wouldn't of wished for that Justin!" I walked away from him as he was speechless. I walked up to Mitchie, grabbed her hand and walked away. She looked at me confused.

"I'm taking you to your hotel room, or well you can just yknow, do something else." I needed to figure this out and she couldn't be here, she was a mortal after all.

"Well, can't I hang with you?" She asked hopefully.

"Umm, maybe I should sort this out first yknow? See what's wrong with my parents." I explained and her hopeful smiled dropped.

"Oh yeh, I guess, well if you need me i'm just down the hall."

"Oh, uh yeh, thanks." I pulled her in for a hug and as soon as she left I ran back to Justin and Max.

"What do we do?!" I shouted. They turned around and they looked more sad than angry.

"The Stone of Dreams. It's powerful enough to take back your wish and get us out of this mess. Get your wand, get ready, we'll meet back in 30 minutes." I nodded and we all ran our seperate directions. I saw Ashley on the way to my room, I saw her and turned the opposite corner. She walking in the hallway to my room, she turned at my door, pulled out a keycard and entered my room.

"What the Fuck?!" I said to myself.

I tip toed around the corner to see her walking around my room. She was going throu my stuff and then stopped and started undressing. She pulled out her phone and started to dial. I leaned against the wall, breathed out and was startled when my phone started to ring. I reluctantly answered.

"Hey, Alex, how's it going?"

"Umm, i'm fine you?"

"I'm good but i've left something in your room. Can you go look for it and i'll come and get it in a few minutes?" She asked seductively. I peeked around the corner in my room window to see her practically naked. She looked so hot, I couldn't help the pulsing feeling between my legs that grew.

"Yes, sure. I'm at my room right now." I peeked around the corner to see her lie on my bed in a sexy pose. I felt a shiver of excitement run through my body. I said goodbye and walked around the corner to my room, I looked down the whole time and opened the door slowly. Thirty minutes was enough for my aching legs. I turned the lights on and knew what I was going to see.

"Hey." I smiled and turned around, her legs were balanced perfect so I got a great view of everything i've seen before.

"Hey." I returned.

"I'm going in a while, I thought we could see goodbye to each other, for a while."

"That sounds great." Hah! Yes, goodbye sex!

She walked to me and pulled off my shirt, I kissed her neck while she pulled my bikini off. I slid my hands down and started massaging her butt. We were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I pulled away and walked to the door, and opened it angrily. Mitchie was standing there looking awkwardly between me and a naked Ashley.

"Oh, okay, umm i'll leave you guys to do whatever." She turned around quickly and I picked up a random shirt to cover my chest. I ran out of my room, shirt to my chest, and grabbed her hand.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, leave me alone." She was pulling her arm out of my grip. I jumped in front of her to stop her getaway.

"Mitch! What's wrong?"

"I just walked in on you and your girlfriend about to have sex."

"She's not my girlfriend." I was getting pissed off now.

"Oh? Then what is she?" She asked and crossed her arm and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, what am I Alex?" I heard a voice and there was Ashley in a towel, her arms crossed too.

"We never made anything official Ashley, you knew what you were getting into." I replied.

"Oh? And so what did I get into?" She asked bitchily.

"It's just vacation sex." Ashley looked like she was going to have a breakdown and Mitchie was somewhere between smug, shocked and pissed. I looked between the two. Mitchie turned to me with piercing eyes.

"SLAP!" I recoiled and put my hand on my now stinging and hot face, it was probably no doubt red too.

"Ouch, what the fuck was that for?" She didn't answer, just walked away. Ashley walked over to me, now looking worse than Mitchie, pissed wise.

"SLAP!" Jeez, not again.

"Ouch, ok, what the fuck?" I asked angrily.

"I let you take my virginity Alex, and all you can say it was is 'vacation sex'?"

"I thought you already had sex Ashley by the amount of experience you seemed to have."

"I was just trying to make it special for us Alex."

"Look, i'm sorry, I didn't know Ashley. I didn't know that you hadn't had sex yet. If I did I wouldn't of taken something so special." She looked up and smiled, that was when I got confused.

"Oh, Alex, I love you so much. Your so special, I can't live without you, marry me Alex. We can have sex every night and everyday and we can live happily ever after." Oh god, i've been having sex with a nutter.

"Ashley, were only sixteen. We can't get married. We can't do all those things."

"Alex, don't you love me?" We had sex like 20 times and now she wants to get married, oh fuck. What have I done? I left the question unanswered.

"NO! Alex, please don't leave me! You can't! I love you!" I started backing up, with my hands defensively statured in front of me. I didn't know how far this girl would or could take it. She was crying and grasping at her chest. I walked closer and pulled her into my room to calm her down since we were making quite a scene. I was passing her clothes to put on since she was still naked. She was gasping and sobbing, I apologized and then made her exit my room.

"You'll regret this Alex, I promise you. One day you will be begging for me to take you back. And I will after I watch you suffer." She proclaimed and left me feeling speechless. I knew she would keep her promise.

* * *

Well, good morning again. I hope you like this, i kept getting distracted by solitaire this whole time so there might be many mistakes that i apologize for.

Review and tell me what you think please ^_^


End file.
